


December 2nd

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora go ice-skating.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 17





	December 2nd

If there was one thing Catra despised, it was confining her feet. She always liked to keep her feet free and now Adora had convinced her to go ice-skating where she not only had to balance on tiny blades, but had to stick her toes in smelly plastic. It was far from romantic.

But when she actually stepped onto the ice and saw Adora, gliding with her ponytail whipping in the wind, cheeks flushed from the chill, a smile on her lips and a glint of laughter in her eyes as she skated toward Catra...

She could see the appeal.


End file.
